ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare Shadow Demon
Flare Shadow Demons (魔神フレアシャドウ lit. Majin Furea Shadou) are Shadow Fiends named after the flame on top of their head. They are more durable and stronger than the Lesser Shadow Demons. Like all Shadow Fiends they attack in large groups in the role of assault melee combatant, supporting other ranged and heavy fiends. They are very intelligent usually attacking in teams and formation. Appearance Pink skin with a blue flame on top of their head, skinny frame, three claw hands, disappearing feet towards the ground, single eye on their head, two more eyes on their arm and a hollow abdomen. Abilities and Powers Agility: Flare Shadow Demons are fast creatures, moving swiftly with acrobatic precision to match even a Ninja in speed and agility. They can dodge attacks and launch an aerial throw where they will perform an air juggle combo ending with a double drop kick that leaves their enemy spinning to the ground or wall. Heighten Sight: Shadow Fiends have an incredible sense of the world around them, easily dodging incoming attacks and seeing foes from a distance. This also makes it impossible for one to sneak up on a Shadow Demon to perform a stealth kill, even for a master stealth ninja. Blade Claws: Their attacks are all up close melee attacks with blade like claws. These claws are sharp and hard enough to match even the strongest swords in the world, giving them the ability to block and dual against enemies armed with bladed weapons. They have also been known to block projectiles such as those from spears guns. Shadow Form: This ability lets the Shadow Demon disappear into a shadow on the ground, moving around as if they were "swimming underground", until the opportune moment where they will pop back up and strike at their enemy. History Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma: Like all demonic fiends, Flare Shadow Demons originate from the demon world. Under their creator deity Vigoor, the fiends invaded and ruled the human world in the ancient age of myth and legend, but were ultimately defeated and banished from the human realm. The ancient age of myth ended and stories about them were lost in time. In the modern age the Dark Dragon Blade Incident occurred and with his power increasing, Vigoor was able to lift the banishment, allowing demonic fiends into the human world again. These demonic fiends were aided by monstrous fiends such as Galla that originate from the human world but cursed into fiends by the mighty power of Vigoor. However the theft and massacre to get the Dark Dragon Blade did not go unnoticed, and it's sole surviving guardian Ryu Hayabusa had infiltrated Tairon to track the Evil Blade down. The hundreds of Flare Shadow Demons clashed against Ryu Hayabusa in the Aqueducts and Underground Sanctuary, much noticeably in the Peristyle Hallway section where over a hundred of them attempted to kill the Dragon Ninja. Ryu would later enter Hell to slay hundreds of these fiends to retrieve the Life of a Thousand Gods lost in hell. Unable to stop Ryu who had slain hundreds if not thousands of their Shadow Fiend brethren, many more would flood into the human realm converging to try and kill the Super Ninja as he makes his way to the Zarkhan Palace, slaying many more as he made his way towards the Core and then in hell where they were summoned by Marbus to kill Ryu. Their invasion of the human world ended with the defeat of Vigoor, leading them to be banished to the Demon realm again. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword: Six months later the Shadow Fiends would get a second shot at Ryu Hayabusa, as Ishtaros & Nicchae attempted to revive Vigoor and the dawn of the age in which Fiends ruled over the humans once again. They would attempt to slay the Dragon Ninja where ever he may roam, from the revived Monastery, Underground Sanctuary to the Gates of Hell. Ultimately the attempt of the Fiends to rule over the humans once again would be foiled by Ryu Hayabusa as he slayed their armies and defeat their many Fiendish Deity after Deity. '''Ninja Gaiden II/Sigma II: '''When Mt. Fuji begins to erupt, it unleashes the fiends back into the human world once again. This time, however, Lesser Shadow Demons are replaced altogether by the superior Flare Shadow Demons. This makes their role less important as now they are practically the fodder of the fiends, usually teamed up with larger Lycanthrope warewolves or Gaja. They are still formidable opponents, though, and should not be underestimated. These shadows have darker bodies, are more resilient and have new moves like a throw when coming out of they shadow form and their own flying swallow. The stronger version of this enemy type has crystals growing from its joints. '''Ninja Gaiden 3/Razor's Edge: '''While they do not appear in Story Mode, they appear alingside with some Van Gelf in some Ninja Trials. In Razor's Edge, however, they appear in the Story Mode at higher difficulties. Strategy *Watch for vulnerable openings to attack, counterattack while blocking and isolate with the Izuna Drop and Blade of Nirtti. *Use wall attacks to add more power into your attacks that will increase your chance of decapitating them. *Use Ultimate Techniques whenever you can. Chaining together UTs of heavy weapons such as the Dabilahro is very effective and fast on 100 Fiend challenges. Gallery Enemy_Imp_Pink_008.jpg|NG1: Flare Shadow Demon Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Deceased